Wembley Stadium
video | right | 300px right | 300px Londen | capaciteit = 90.000 (voetbal) 75.000 zitplaatsen + 15.000 staanplaatsen (concerten) | eigenaar = Britse voetbalbond (FA) | bespelers = Engels voetbalelftal Tottenham Hotspur (tijdelijk) | afbeelding2 = Wembleyold.jpg | onderschrift2 = Oude stadion }} Het Wembley Stadium (vaak kortweg "Wembley") is een stadion in de wijk Wembley in het noordwesten van Londen. Het oorspronkelijke stadion werd geopend in 1923 en heette toen Empire Stadium. De twee architecten waren John Simpson en Maxwell Ayerton. Het ontwerp was zeer bekend vanwege de twee torens. Het stadion was de thuisbasis van het Engels voetbalelftal en werd gebruikt voor bekerfinales. Het was ook het decor van de finales van het WK voetbal 1966 en het EK 1996. Tevens vonden er popconcerten plaats, van onder andere Live Aid, Queen, Rolling Stones (twaalf keer), ABBA, Tina Turner, Muse en Elton John. Van 2000 tot 2007 werd het stadion verbouwd. Met een kostprijs van ongeveer 1 miljard euro was dit de duurste verbouwing ooit van een voetbalstadion. Sindsdien heeft het een capaciteit van 90.000, ongeveer 5000 meer dan het oude Wembley. Het is daarmee het grootste stadion van Europa dat overdekt kan worden. Ook werden er vele business-units gecreëerd. Bij gebruik voor popconcerten bedraagt de capaciteit 75.000. Doordat de verbouwing uitliep, moesten onder andere voor twee interlands en een aantal popconcerten een andere locatie gezocht worden. Wembley wordt nu, naast die popconcerten, vooral gebruikt voor thuiswedstrijden van het nationale elftal en de finales van de League en FA Cup. De finales van de play-offs voor promotie op het 2e, 3e en 4e niveau van het Engelse profvoetbal worden ook in het Wembley stadion gespeeld, net als de finale van de FA Vase, een bekercompetitie voor amateur elftallen. Op 24 maart 2007 werd het nieuwe stadion in gebruik genomen met een wedstrijd tussen de jeugdelftallen van Engeland en Italië, onder leiding van de Nederlandse scheidsrechter Pieter Vink. (3-3). De 60.000 beschikbare kaarten waren binnen enkele uren uitverkocht; nog nooit waren er zoveel toeschouwers voor een wedstrijd tussen nationale jeugdteams aanwezig. Men wilde met deze wedstrijd de veiligheid van het nieuwe Wembley testen. Op 19 mei 2007 volgde de herneming van een zeer lange traditie; het nieuwe stadion vormde toen namelijk het decor voor de finale van de FA Cup 2006-2007. In 2008 werd deze traditie eveneens opgepakt bij de League Cup. In dat jaar werd het verbouwde Wembley voor het eerst ook weer het decor van de finale van deze competitie. Tijdens de verbouwing werd beide finales tijdelijk in Cardiff gespeeld. Voor het stadion staat een standbeeld van Bobby Moore, de aanvoerder van het Engels voetbalelftal dat in 1966 wereldkampioen werd. Belangrijke evenementen * 1923-2000: jaarlijks de finale van de FA Cup, later ook van de League Cup * 1948: Olympische Zomerspelen * 1966: finale Wereldkampioenschap voetbal * 1968: finale Europacup I tussen Manchester United en SL Benfica * 1971: finale Europacup I tussen Ajax en Panathinaikos * 1978: finale Europacup I tussen Liverpool FC en Club Brugge * 1992: finale Europacup I tussen FC Barcelona en UC Sampdoria * 1993: finale Europacup II tussen Parma FC en Antwerp FC * 1985: Live Aid-benefietconcert * 1986: twee legendarische concerten van Queen * 1986: Wham! the Final concert * 1987: Genesis * 1988: eerbetoon aan Nelson Mandela * 1988: Michael Jackson geeft zevende uitverkochte concert tijdens zijn Bad wereldtournee, een Guinness Book-record * 1990: Paul McCartney geeft elf uitverkochte concerten * 1992: Eerbetoon aan Freddie Mercury * 1996: finale Europees kampioenschap voetbal * 2000: Bon Jovi is de laatste artiest die in het oude stadion optreedt * 2000: Tina Turner treedt er op * 2000-2007: het stadion wordt verbouwd * 2007: George Michael is de eerste artiest die in het nieuwe stadion optreedt * 2007: Prinses Diana-concert * 2007: Live Earth-concert * 2007: Race of Champions * 2007: HAARP-concerten van Muse * 2007: NFL International Series, New York Giants versus Miami Dolphins * vanaf 2007: jaarlijks de finale van de FA Cup * vanaf 2008: jaarlijks de finale van de League Cup * 2008: Foo Fighters-concert * 2008: Metallica geeft twee uitverkochte concerten * 2008: NFL International Series, San Diego Chargers versus New Orleans Saints * 2009: U2 360° Tour, twee avonden met ieder 82.000 toeschouwers * 2011: finale UEFA Champions League tussen FC Barcelona en Manchester United (3–1), laatste wedstrijd van Edwin Van der Sar * 2012: Olympisch voetbaltoernooi * 2013: finale UEFA Champions League tussen Borussia Dortmund en FC Bayern München (1–2) * 2013: De Amerikaanse rockband The Killers treedt op en brengt een eerbetoon aan het (oude) stadion, het winnende Engelse voetbalteam in '66 en de muzikale grootheden die er opgetreden hebben, door middel van het voor de gelegenheid geschreven nummer Wembley Song. Met 80.000 toeschouwers wordt dit meteen het grootste optreden van de band. * 2015: Ed Sheeran treedt 3 keer op in een uitverkocht stadion * 2016: Coldplay treedt 4 keer op in een uitverkocht stadion * 2017: Adele treedt 4 keer op in een uitverkocht stadion * 2017: Wereldkampioenschap zwaargewicht boksen tussen Anthony Joshua en Wladimir Klitschko * 2017: Tottenham Hotspur speelt al hun binnenlandse competities in Wembley, terwijl hun oude stadion White Hart Lane gesloopt en herbouwd wordt. * 2020: Finale en halve finales van Europees kampioenschap voetbal 2020, wat gespeeld wordt in verschillende grote steden in Europa WK interlands thumb|right|Uitreiking van de Wereldbeker aan het Engelse team. Afbeeldingen Bestand:Wembley Stadium.jpg Bestand:Wembley Stadium down Wembley Way.jpg Bestand:Wembley Stadium under construction.jpg Bestand:Wembley Stadium interior.jpg Bestand:Wembley Stadium, London.jpg Bestand:Wembley Stadium map.png Bestand:Wembley Stadium, illuminated.jpg Bestand:Wembley Stadium closeup.jpg Bestand:Tokyngton, Wembley stadium.jpg Bestand:Wembley Stadium interior 1956.jpg Bestand:The old Wembley Stadium.jpg Bestand:Wembley Stadium Twin Towers.jpg Bestand:Wembley Stadium aerial 2011.jpg Bestand:Wembley Stadium - USA v England.jpg Categorie:Voetbalstadion in Engeland Londen Categorie:Sportaccommodatie in Londen Categorie:Accommodatie tijdens de Olympische Zomerspelen 2012 Categorie:Voetbalstadion tijdens het Europees kampioenschap voetbal 1996 Categorie:Voetbalstadion tijdens het Wereldkampioenschap voetbal 1966 Categorie:Voetbalstadion tijdens het Europees kampioenschap voetbal 2020